The Dragon's Fate Arc
by MemoriesOfRhapsody
Summary: El sueño que ella quiso olvidar se hizo realidad ante sus ojos. Fairy Tail esta devastada, el sufrimiento del dragón se oye en un rugido. "Natsu esta muerto, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer" (Mi Primer Fanfic de Fairy Tail)
1. Capitulo 1

Buenas a Todos y Bienvenidos a este, mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail, En ocasión a los 300 Capítulos del manga (me retrase una semana xD). Este es uno de mis muchos intentos imaginativos de un "Filler Arc" que sería genial que Mashima-sama me tomara en cuanta y lo hiciera realidad (claro, si supiera español).

Este arco tomaría lugar Después del actual, pero antes de los juegos mágicos. Por tanto existe la posibilidad de que mencione a algunos personajes del arco argumental anterior.

Gracias a todos por estar aquí y disfruten la lectura, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **No creo que este de más destacar que Fairy Tail **NO ES MIO!** Pertenece a su gran creador Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**The Dragon's Fate Arc"**

**Fairy Tail Fanfiction.**

**By: MemoriesOfRhapsody.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "Los sueños que jamás quise ver hechos realidad"**

_Solo había silencio, solo había oscuridad._

_Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, ya fuera por el insoportable dolor provocado por sus enemigos mientras sus piernas seguían sangrando, o el hecho de mirar al frente y ver a su compañero ser golpeado innumerable cantidad de veces sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. _

_Lucy no entendía como la batalla había dado un giro tan inesperado, su misión estaba asegurada y de seguro al fina regresarían a Fairy Tail sin el pago de la misión pero alegres y riendo como nunca. Pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a perder, y a perder…y a perder sin explicación alguna. Aquel sujeto que apareció de pronto resultó ser demasiado fuerte para ellos._

_Giró la mirada y pudo ver a Happy, aun en el suelo e inconsciente, sus alas estaban destrozadas y se podía notar sangre alrededor del cuerpo del neko. Ella, desparramada contra el suelo, hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse consiente, pero el grito del pelirosa y el fuerte sonido de su cuerpo impactar contra el suelo hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, viendo la horrorosa escena que estaba enfrente de ella._

_-NATSU!- Grita tratando de llamarlo, haciendo que varias de aquellas lágrimas cayeran al suelo._

_Pero era imposible, el DragonSlayer parecía no oírla. Estaba gimiendo de dolor contra el suelo, este ligeramente desfigurado por la fuerza con la que cayó, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y cortadas…sin mencionar una herida en su hombro de la cual no dejaba de salir sangre haciendo que cubriera su propia marca del gremio. Lucy gritó su nombre un par de veces más._

_-Natsu! Vamos por favor levántate! Natsu!- lo llamaba una y otra vez, aun sabiendo que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles._

_En ese momento, alguien apareció justo enfrente de Natsu, que hizo que la maga estelar se asustara de solo verlo. Aquel, el enemigo con quien se enfrentaban, llevaba una capa que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero su cara estaba al descubierto pudiendo notarse un largo cabello negro y un par de ojos carmesí. Este tomó del cabello al chico y le alzó para tenerle enfrente de si._

_-Que le haces?! Déjalo!- Grita ella, en un intento desesperado por llamar la atención del misterioso sujeto._

_El solo gira la vista y le observa fijamente, Lucy solo puede temblar de miedo y quejarse del dolor mientras las lagrimas siguen corriendo por sus mejillas. El hombre vuelve a dirigir la mirada a un semi-consiente Natsu, extiende su mano estando esta convertida en una enorme garra de color negra. Puede verse como le dice unas palabras._

_Para por último…Atravesar el pecho de Natsu con aquella garra._

_Lucy observó atónita aquel panorama, escuchando como Natsu soltaba un potente y desgarrador grito, vio como este tomaba la garra de aquel sujeto y le miraba con una mirada desafiante, al mismo tiempo en el que escupía sangre sobre ella. Pero luego…nada más, Natsu dejó de moverse y sus manos soltaron la garra para dejarse caer. Aquel hombre de un movimiento sacó el cuerpo del Salamander de su mano mandándolo a volar, dejándole caer justo cerca de Lucy, en ese entonces desapareció._

_La maga se acercó hasta el cuerpo del pelirosa arrastrándose con sus brazos, se colocó junto a el y le vio, con le pecho atravesado y sangre saliendo por su boca. Ella le movió un par de veces, llamándolo._

_-nee...Natsu…o-oye, vamos despierta. E-esto no esta nada para que te derroten verdad? Vamos! Despierta ya para que podamos volver al gremio y curar a Happy…vamos- Las lagrimas de la chica no paraban de caer, esta vez cayendo en el rostro de Natsu- vamos…despierta….Natsu!-_

_Pero este no se movía, no despertaba…Ella le tomó del rostro y le vio mas de cerca. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, inertes e incluso, notó con sus manos que su cuerpo se colocaba cada vez más frio._

_Natsu estaba muerto, no había nada más que hacer…_

…_A lo lejos, se pudo escuchar la voz de Lucy…Y el eco de su grito…._

Con el mismo grito fue como despertó. Prácticamente saltó sobre su cama y se llevó las manos al rostro, deseando que lo que había visto fuera un muy mal sueño; por suerte para ella, lo había sido.

Lucy apartó las manos de su rostro para darse cuenta de que estaba bañada en llanto. Sus manos, sus mejillas, miró hacia atrás y vio un par de rastros húmedos en su almohada, suspira, se alegra de que haya sido un sueño pero…le intriga demasiado. ¿Por qué un sueño como ese? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Y más importante

¿Por qué Natsu?

De solo recordarlo, lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. Claro, Natsu Dragneel era su compañero inseparable, su "Nakama" desde hace ya varios años, era imposible para ella imaginarse como hubiera sido su vida si no le hubiera conocido.

…Y jamás podría imaginar una vida sin Natsu cerca.

Se secó las lágrimas y volvió a recostarse para tratar de dormir, pero le parecía imposible luego de aquella pesadilla. Ahora solo pensaba en no volver a tenerla, en no volver a llorar…y en que Natsu estuviera bien…

* * *

Para desgracia de Lucy, el día no había comenzado con pie derecho. Después de aquel sueño simplemente no pudo volver a dormir y, al verse al espejo notó como tenia un par de pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Mmm~ Ahora que haré? De seguro todos en el gremio me preguntaran que ocurrió…-

No era que no estaba mal que le preguntaran, pero no quería comentar la tontería de que había sido tan solo por tener una pesadilla y menos el tener que contarla. –Supongo que con decir que me desvelé bastará- Dijo tratando de tener actitud positiva, pero considerando la expresión que ahora tenia, el intento fue fallido.

Se arregló para salir no sin antes fijar su vista en una pequeña muñeca que estaba en su escritorio, recostada en un pequeño cuadro en el que había una foto de sus padres, ella sonríe, se dirige hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarle dice hacia la muñeca con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos, Michelle- dicho aquello cerró la puerta.

A paso lento, caminaba hacia el gremio, pensando que ya era hora de conseguir un nuevo trabajo y conseguir el dinero suficiente para pagar su renta puesto que ya era fin de mes, además, tenía bastante tiempo de no salir a una misión junto con Natsu y Happy. SI! Eso haría! Saldrían a cumplir un trabajo y como de costumbre acabarían por destruirlo todo, pagarían esos gastos y se quedaría quizás sin ningún centavo. Pero lo intentarían de nuevo estando juntos como un equipo.

Nada malo pasaría…nada malo pasaría…

Lucy se detuvo en seco cuando una imagen de su sueño la tomó por sorpresa, recordó aquel cuerpo sin vida del pelirosa y comenzó a temblar. Apretó los puños y cerro los ojos _"Fue solo un sueño…nada más"_ Se dijo a si misma cientos de veces mientras caminaba hasta las puertas de Fairy Tail.

Llegó, viendo a la gente que bebía, reían y disfrutaban sin parar. Algunos buscando trabajos por hacer, otros solo relajándose. Ella siguió de largo y se sentó en uno de los asientos frente a la barra, suspira, pero se sorprende al abrir los ojos y tener un vaso se agua frente a ella. Subiendo la mirada se encuentra con la sonrisa y los ojos alegres de Mirajane.

-Buenos días Lucy- Le saludó –te encuentras bien? Te notó algo decaída...-dejó algunas cosas en su lugar y la miró detenidamente.-

-Buenos días Mira! –saludó como si nada. –Eh? Ahh bueno, no es nada, solo me desvelé un poco anoche, nada de que preocuparse.-Ríe, rogando que no le hiciera más preguntas.-

-Mmm~ Ya veo, bueno no trates de estar mucho tiempo despierta, le hace daño a tu salud- Mira le dio la espalda para seguir con su labor- Pero sabes? Si hay algo que te ocurra no dudes en contármelo. Después de todo para eso somos amigas y miembros de Fairy Tail…- Dijo sin mirarla.-

Eso a Lucy le sorprendió a sobremanera, provocando que bajara a mirada mirando ahora el vaso de agua que le había dado, permaneció pensando un poco en lo preocupada que estaba. Sacudió la cabeza y se bebió el agua en un instante_: "Pero eso es SOLO un sueño! No debo preocuparme por cosas tan ton-…"_

Aquella idea en su cabeza se detuvo cuando una vocesita chillona se escuchaba a lo lejos gritando su nombre.

-LUCY!- Decía luego de un par de sollozos y lloriqueos.

La rubia volteó su cuerpo para encontrarse con un par de alas pequeñas llegar hasta ella y dos patitas azules abrazarle. Era Happy.

-Lucy~! Ayúdame! Natsu esta enojado conmigo! – seguía lloriqueando una y otra vez.

Pero Lucy no respondió, una parte de ella estaba en shock al escuchar el nombre del pelirosa a través del neko.

-CLARO que estoy enojado contigo! Te robaste la ultima parte de mi almuerzo!- Dijo el susodicho entrando por la puerta del gremio- Lucy! No defiendas a ese ladrón! Déjame atraparlo! –señala a Happy.

-Ahh!- Happy lo único que hace es esconderse a velocidad luz detrás de la rubia, puesto que ella se había levantado para ver al DragonSlayer- Salvameeee!-

"_Natsu…Natsu está…"_

-Ni creas! NADA va a poder salvarte de mi…! –Las palabras de Natsu se quedaron en su boca cuando algo pasó.

Lucy salió disparada hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza dejándole en shock. El simplemente trató de ver a la rubia a la cara, pero ella tenia el rostro hundido en su cuello, escuchó como de pronto comenzó a sollozar mientras en voz baja no para de decir: "Que bueno que estas bien…".

Natsu, aun atónito, actuó por instinto y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Oye…Lucy ¿Qué te sucede? Estas bien? –le preguntó en voz baja mientras ella no dejaba de llorar- Vamos…Que te sucede? Claro que estoy bien…Pero no llores- le acarició un poco el cabello para tratar de calmarla.

Todos en el gremio observaban intrigados la escena, más que todo por la forma en la que Natsu se estaba comportando en ese momento.

-Muy bien! Ahora que le hiciste?- Dijo Gray, ya que al recién llegar al gremio se topo con ambos, su tono no parecía muy amigable que digamos-

-A que vienes a meterte tu cerebro de paleta?! Además yo no he hecho nada!-

Al cabo de unos segundos, Lucy se calmó y pudo separarse de aquel repentino abrazo que sin pensar le había dado a su compañero…

-Lo siento…-le susurró ella al pelirosa. Haciendo que este volteara a verla.

-Ah?! No no no esta bien, pero oye…porque estabas llorando?- Le pregunto bastante preocupado, se le notaba en los ojos- Y no me vengas a decir que es por nada por que no te voy a creer y no voy a descansar hasta que me digas!-hizo puchero.-

* * *

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la maga estelar se calmara, le habían llevado otro vaso de agua para eso y se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar. Ahora junto a ella estaban Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charle puesto que Gray dijo que mientras buscaría un trabajo que pudieran hacer.

-Una pesadilla?-pregunto Erza, la rubia solo asintió- Que pudo haber sido para que comenzaras a llorar así?-

-En lo posible no quiero contarlo…-suspiró- Lo único que puedo decirles que es…-antes de seguir miró a Natsu por unos segundos, pero luego cambió las cosas.- El gremio estaba involucrado.-

Wendy se acercó a ella y la miró algo preocupada –Teme que pueda hacerse realidad?-

-Ni pensarlo!- Negó Lucy de inmediato- no podría pensar en eso…-

Natsu se levanto sorprendiéndolas a las tres, caminó un poco acercándose a Lucy, la miro de una manera poco natural, mas seria de lo normal. Ella bajó la mirada, pero fue sorprendida conque el pelirosa volvía a acariciarle el cabello, incluso Lucy chilló cuando lo hizo tan rápido que le desordenó todo el cabello.

-Ahh! Pero que te sucede?! – se sorprende al mirarlo luego, estaba sonriendo-

-No tienes que preocuparte por cosas como esas.- siguió sonriente- Fue solo un sueño, además como si dejáramos que algo le pasara al gremio. Si alguien se mete con Fairy Tail, sabe que la pagará muy caro.-

Eso le bastó a ella para sonreír.

-Asi esta mejor! ahora vamos! Busquemos un trabajo y consigamos algo de dinero, que de seguro lo necesitas- ríe-

-Aye! Vamos Lucy- no hace falta decir quien dijo eso.

-…Si!- ella sonríe-

-Oigan chicos- la voz provenía de Gray, este se acercó a los demás y dejó uno de los carteles de trabajos sobre la mesa- Aquí hay algo que creo que les interesa…especialmente a ustedes. Natsu, Wendy.-

-¿Eh?- dijo la DragonSlayer sorprendida- a mi? –se acercó a leer-

-A ver a ver…-Dijo Natsu, en cuanto leyó sus ojos se abrieron cual par de platos ante la sorpresa.

Todos miraron con sorpresa lo que estaba escrito en aquel cartel, un dibujo un poco abstracto de lo que parecía ser una criatura con alas y un anuncio que decía:

**EMERGENCIA! Por favor detengan al Dragón!**

Natsu de inmediato puso la mano sobre la mesa y miró a todos su grupo.

-Esta misión es nuestra-

Comienza a partir de aquí una nueva aventura, pero junto con ello un nuevo desafío…Uno que quizás…no debieron haber tomado.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_****_Si tu, mi querido amigo lector lograste llegar hasta acá fue por que el fic ha sido de tu agrado y eso me alegra mucho (brincaré en un pie! wii). Pero si piensas que hay algo que te gustaría ver o algo que deba cambiar, aparte de las faltas de ortografía xD, Deja un comentario, me ayudaría mucho (En serio chicos el botón de allá abajito no muerde)

Tampoco esta de más contar que, gracias a los recientes capítulos del manga fue que pude armarme de valor para hacer este fic, ya que la idea la tenia desde hace mucho, pero mis "bases oficiales" estaban bastante incompletas, hasta ahora. Así que...GRACIAS MASHIMA-SAMA! Eres un DIOS!

**Acompañamiento Musical:**

**Fairy Tail Ost:**

Madou no Chousensha - Vol 2

Hisou - Vol 2

**Otros temas:** (Ninguno)

Sin más que decir les doy las Gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí y que VIVA Fairy Tail!

_Atte:_

_MemoriesOfRhapsody_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Buenas!** queridos amigos hoy les traigo este! el segundo capitulo de esta improvisada saga de Fairy Tail que traigo desde mi imaginación para ustedes. me ha costado Trabajo hacer este capitulo y termino un poco antes de lo esperado (no soy muy buena en secuencias de batalla, pero trato de dar lo mejor de mi)

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentario, eso me dio las ganas de subir este Cap tan temprano, lo tenia preparado para el viernes.

Sin mas que decir lean y disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail NO ES MIO! (sin embargo el personaje misterioso si lo es owo) Todo le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "La voz que escucha el DragonSlayer"**

El "equipo Natsu" partió rápidamente hacia el pueblo de Oshibana, siendo este el lugar donde tendrían aquel trabajo que habían elegido para el día de hoy. Hubieran esperado al menos un día más de no haber sido por dos razones: uno, el hecho de que quizás alguien tomaría el trabajo antes que ellos y que podría ser una oportunidad perdida de ganar mucho dinero. Dos…

…Cuando se trate de Dragones, no hay quien detenga a Natsu…

Así que no hubo mucho por objetar y luego de un par de horas, todo el equipo (Formado por Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charle) bajaron de la estación de trenes del pueblo.

-Mmmmm…Ahh~! Por fin llegamos! No puedo creer que nos hayamos demorado tanto! El viaje fue eterno…-La primera en hablar fue Lucy, luego de estirar el cuerpo luego de haber estado sentada mucho tiempo.-

-S..Si!- le siguió Wendy, esta llevando a Charle en los brazos- Pero aun no anochece así que no llegamos tarde!

Erza les acompaña luego de recoger su (muy gran y pesado) equipaje.-Es bueno que hayamos tomado el tren de inmediato, y con suerte podremos llegar al lugar de encuentro con el cliente un poco más tarde de lo acordado.-dice tranquila- Podemos tomarnos un tiempo para descansar-

-Y adivinen quien necesita descansar?- Gray apunta a un bulto de cabello rosa sufriendo en el suelo- a este cerebro de carbón ya se quedó sin magia-

Oh si, se habían olvidado el hecho de que habían aguantando los lloriqueos de Salamander todo el viaje, sin mencionar que no se pudo detener su interminables mareos ya que a magia curativa de Wendy ya no funcionaba sobre el.

-Me…las van a pagar…T-todos…- dijo el pobre mientras seguía retorciéndose en el suelo por las nauseas y los mareos.-

-De que te quejas idiota?! Si ya no estamos en el tren?- Las ganas de Gray de ponerle un pie encima y reírse como vencedor fueron detenidas por la mirada fija de Erza, así que solo pregunto aquello.

-Ahh…l-lo siento Natsu-san, hice todo lo que pude- se disculpo Wendy un sin numero de veces.

Lucy se acercó llevando a Happy entre sus brazos- Lo sentimos Natsu… -ese comentario fue seguido por un "Aye" de Happy.

-Pero es que NO ES JUSTO!- trató de levantarse medio tambaleante- La idea de venir hasta aquí fue mía y ustedes me tortura durante dos ho…agh!-no pudo continuar dados sus efectos post-transporte.

Un suspiro sumado a una risa general se presentó en los miembros del equipo mientras Salamander continuaba en el suelo. Pero algo le hizo levantarse de inmediato, este mirando al cielo. Los más cerca de ellos eran Lucy y Happy, haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran de inmediato.

-Q..que sucede? Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Que te sucede Natsu?- aquel fue Happy, ya que el otro había ignorado la pregunta de Lucy.

Todos permanecieron observando como el DragonSlayer se quedaba con la vista fija al cielo, sin embargo, igual les tomó por sorpresa que de un momento a otro…Wendy también lo hiciera.

-Que pasa Wendy?- Le preguntó Gray, era el más cercano a ella.

-Wendy? – le llamó Charle.

-…No lo escuchan..?-

Todos miraron nuevamente a Natsu, pero no pasaron al menos dos segundos cuando este salió disparado de la estación.

-Oh! Espera Natsu!- Happy le sigue abriendo sus alas.

-pero que le sucederá…?- Esta vez Erza es la intrigada, observa a Wendy algo preocupada.-

-No pueden escucharlo?-La pequeña DragonSlayer bajó la mirada mirando a su compañera exceed. Luego les miró de nuevo con cierta preocupación-La voz…Esa voz es…-

* * *

"_Es la voz de un Dragón!"_

Natsu seguía corriendo por las calles del pueblo, pasando por callejones, chocando con algunas personas pero tan solo seguía corriendo sin saber que Happy iba detrás de él. Trataba de ver donde la voz se escuchaba más cercana, pero parecía ser inútil…en todos los lugares a los que iba sentía el mismo susurro en medio de agotados rugidos…No se detuvo hasta ver que estaba en los limites de la ciudad, dejó de correr y comenzó a jadear por el repentino cansancio. Fue tan solo ahí cuando Happy apareció junto a él y supo que le había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo…

-Corres muy rápido! A donde ibas?-

-jeje…Perdón- Se disculpó el con una sonrisa, pero apenas escuchó la pregunta desvía la mirada- Bueno pues…-

El propio comentario de Natsu fue interrumpido por una figura que noto al momento de ver hacia otra dirección. La figura en cuestión parecía ser un hombre, pero estaba cubierto por una capa que difícilmente le dejaba ver el rostro. Natsu no dijo nada, pero su mirada se torno un poco seria (sin mencionar curiosa) cuando notó un extraño y conocido olor provenir de aquella persona. Dicho sujeto estaba de pie en el tejado de una de las últimas casas que daban al bosque.

-Happy, súbeme allí si?- Le pidió, el neko capto de inmediato cuando Natsu le señalo hacia el sujeto-

-Aye!-

Happy solo necesitó de tomar a Natsu de la espalda y extender sus alas otra vez, en menos de un segundo ya estaban ambos sobre el techo de aquella casa…detrás de la persona encapuchada que miraba hacia el horizonte. Pasó un tiempo en que Natsu el observaba con detenimiento, o mas bien, algo aburrido de verle solo la espalda y que estuviera ahí parado sin hacer nada. Como si lo ignorara… De nuevo volvió a sentir aquel curioso aroma que le había intrigado al sujeto.

"_Un segundo…"_ Pensó el Pelirosa…_"¿Acnologia…?"_ Aquel solo pensamiento hizo que se acercará hacia el misterioso.

-Oye, no se quien seas o a que viniste, pero hay cosas que quiero preguntarte y no te iras sin respondérmelas…-Le dijo aun viendo la espalda del sujeto, este ni se inmuto como si trata de provocarlo.-Eres sordo o que?! Me estas escuchando no?!-

El enojo de Natsu aumentaba con cada segundo que era ignorado. Chasqueó los dientes y rápidamente se acercó al sujeto, le tomó del hombro y de un movimiento le volteo para que le mirara.

-Estoy hablando contigo!- gritó, pero se detuvo luego de verlo ahora más de cerca.

La fuerza de aquel movimiento sumado con una rápida ráfaga de viento, provocaron que parte de la capa del sujeto se moviera lo suficiente para mostrar su rostro y una parte de su cuerpo, este parecía mayor que Natsu, pero seguía conservando un rostro joven. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí, su cabello negro, con algunos visajes blancos pasaba ser un poco más largo que el de Gajeel y llevaba al parecer un vendaje en su frente. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a Salamander fue su brazo derecho, ya que este estaba completamente vendado desde la muñeca hasta su hombro.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por varios segundos, hasta que de pronto, el de ojos rojos suspira y sonríe, al parecer trataba de contener una carcajada. Esto por supuesto, no pudo cabrear más al mago de fuego.

-Se puede saber que te es TAN GRACIOSO Bastardo?!...!-

La oración fue cortada cuando el sujeto extendió su mano cerca del rostro de Natsu, y este al notar el círculo mágico se protegió con ambos brazos. La explosión no se hizo esperar, provocando que este saliera volando para chocar contra otro techo cercano…sin mencionar que se escuchó en todo el pueblo haciendo que los demás lo notaran.

-Natsu!- Happy voló hasta el- estas bien?-

-Itte! Mi cabeza….ese Tipo me las va a…ah?!- se enfureció aún más cuando vio como el otro bajaba de un salto y corría, trataba de huir- Bastardo…NO ESCAPARÁS!-

Natsu también saltó de aquel tejado cayendo al suelo de pie, persiguiendo rápidamente a aquel sujeto, seguido de Happy, mientras ambos ahora salían del pueblo adentrándose en el bosque. Tan solo se llevaban unos metros de distancia, pero el de negro parecía ser más rápido, mientras corría desvió la mirada para ver a Natsu y sonríe con picardía, lo que provoco que este solo se enojará muchísimo más.

-Este tipo me esta SACANDO DE MIS CASILLAS! Ya verá….Happy!- le llamó mientras daba un salto. El exceed lo entendió rápidamente-

-Aye!-

Apenas Happy le sujetó, voló con tal rapidez que lograron pasar al sujeto de negro en solo segundos. Cuando voltearon para verlo, su cara sorprendida parecía un premio para Natsu. Sonríe.

-Te tengo..!-Con esa misma sonrisa le mostró ahora su puño encendido en fuego- Y de esta no te escapas!-

Esta vez fue el de negro quien frunce el ceño ante la sonrisa del pelirosa y se detuvo, mientras Natsu se acercaba a el a toda velocidad, próximo a atacarle.

-_Karyū no Tekken!_- El puño de fuego impactó en el brazo vendado de aquel sujeto, haciendo que este reaccionará con dolor- Jeje….Pero que?!- la sonrisa se borró luego de mirarlo de cerca.-

A pesar de la mueca de dolor del de negro, este jamás se movió de su sitio. Ahora miraba a Salamander con enojo…o más bien ira. No solo eso, Natsu pudo notar lo que era su brazo por debajo de los vendajes _"Esas son…escamas?...escamas de…Dragón?!"_ Pensó.

Pero rápidamente el pensamiento cambió al hecho de que iba a ser atacado…por OTRO Puño de fuego…

-QUE?! –fue lo único antes de poder defenderse con su brazo libre, pero la fuerza fue tanta que no solo se quejó del dolor, si no que también volvió a salir volando para chocar con varios arboles cercanos.

Aquel hombre solo le vio chocar contra los arboles y, asegurándose que en ese momento no se levantaría, desapareció.

* * *

Natsu y Happy aparecieron de entre la pila de ramas rotas y hojas minutos después, al DragonSlayer le dolía la cabeza y al neko la espalda…a mares.

-Itte!- gritó apenas salió, no pudo dar un paso cuando se tambaleó y cayó sentado, recostado contra un árbol caído- Pero quien demonios era ese…ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI!-

Luego, notó como su compañero igual de mareado terminó junto a el.- Ah, estas bien Happy?-

-Aye…-dijo con ojos hechos espiral, estaba muy mareado del golpe- y tu Natsu? No te golpearon muy fuerte?-

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al mago de fuego, iba a negarse…pero recordó, y se quejo, de un nuevo dolor, siendo este en su brazo…miro su herida, siendo un moretón bastante marcado. Luego, recordó como se había hecho ese golpe, se había defendido del ataque de puño de fuego que ese sujeto de negro le había hecho…pero también recordó que eso era.

"_Fuego Negro…"_ Pensó… _"Un brazo de escamas…una técnica con fuego negro…y el mismo aroma que ese dragón…Quien demonios es ese sujeto?!"_

-NATSU!- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por esos gritos, giró la mirada y resultaron ser sus compañeros.

-Se encuentra bien Natsu-san?- la primera en preguntar fue Wendy, estaba preocupada por como se había ido el mayor.

-Ahh no te preocupes estoy bien...aunque-Le mostró a la pequeña maga la herida- Podrías ayudarme con esto?-

-Se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo?! No hemos ni comenzado el trabajo y tu ya estas causando destrozos! Si esta idea fue tuya deberías estar más concentrado en buscar al dragón que buscando pelea…-Afirmó Gray molestó.

-Gray tiene razón Natsu- Intervino Erza, siendo extremadamente seria- Que estabas haciendo?!-

Natsu solo se quedó un rato observando la herida que Wendy trataba de curar, luego, la vio a ella…si había sido verdad, ella también debió haber escuchado la voz que el siguió y que le llevó hasta aquel hombre. Regresó su mirada a los demás.

-Fácil…Encontré al Dragón…-

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_****Y aquí acaba la historia. **Les gusto? no les gusto?** no sean tímidos y dejen por favor un comentario._

_Al que adivine en **QUE PERSONAJE** de anime me basé para hacer al personaje misterioso le doy un premio! *o* (vamos, esta Fácil)_

_Por el momento no responderé preguntas o comentarios pero solo volveré a decir. Gracias por los comentarios._

_Y **GRACIAS** a** Fairy Tail Latino** por apoyarme (y darme ideas) también a seguir esta saga_

_Nos vemos entonces en otro Capitulo Owo_

_Atte:_

_MemoriesOfRhapsody._


	3. Capitulo 3

****Buenas Amigos fanaticos! y gracias a todos por leer este fic. Aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 que gracias a la ayuda del Señor Inspiración (y muchos ánimos departe de Fairy Tail Latino owo) Pude terminarlo antes...si es posible, inmediatamente comenzaré con el 4... así que esperen sorpresas.

**Sin más que decir...comencemos owo**

**Disclaimer: **Ok, lo admito... Fairy Tail si es mio, lo que pasa es que en una fiesta con Mashima el me embriago y me robó los bocetos! DX...Nah miento...Todo lo relacionado con Fairy Tail le pertenece (menos mis personajes owo)

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Virgilia.**

"_Las alas de las hadas serán destruidas, la humanidad como la conocemos dejaran de existir."_

"_Garras y colmillos descenderán desde el cielo y llevarán este mundo a su destrucción...Acabaremos entonces el único vinculo que les une a este mundo…"_

"_Y de esa batalla antes de la Gran Guerra…solo uno prevalecerá."_

* * *

Charle reaccionó luego de las imágenes que pasaron por rápidos segundos en su cabeza, _"Otra visión?"_ Pensó. Bajó la mirada de inmediato mientras iba en los brazos de su compañera, cosa que esta notó.

-Eh?...sucede algo Charle?- Wendy trató de mirarle, pero esta seguía evitando la mirada.

-n…no! nada…-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Luego de haberse rencontrado con Natsu, el grupo de magos caminaba hacia el lugar de encuentro con el cliente para obtener más información sobre aquel trabajo que "involucraba" un dragón. Escuchando la historia del pelirosa en el camino.

-Déjame ver si entendí…-Intervino Gray interrumpiendo su historia.- Tratar de decir que el dragón que se supone que debemos derrotar es en realidad un DragonSlayer?-

-Es lo que vi y no puedo equivocarme…-Afirmó Natsu- Cuando nos atacó, sentí como me estuviera atacando a mi mismo…huh?-Al recordar algo voltea a ver a la rubia que estaba detrás de ellos- Lucy, como esta Happy?-

Lucy llevaba al neko en sus brazos, este estaba dormido.-Descuida esta bien...solo esta dormido. Quizás el golpe le afecto un poco, pero la magia de Wendy funcionó bien en el-Hizo una pausa.- Que tal tu Natsu? Me preocupa un poco esa herida…-

Mientras caminaba Natsu observo su brazo, este estaba vendado dado a que la magia de Wendy no había funcionado con aquella herida. Al ver el vendaje recordó a aquel hombre y solo pudo gruñir de rabia.

-Juro que cuando lo vea de nuevo me las pagará!-

-Relájate un poco y sigue contándonos…por ejemplo ¿Cómo era?-Erza hizo que con esa pregunta el otro volviera al tema principal de la conversación.

Natsu pensó un poco recordando bien como era, puesto que a veces era malo para las caras.- Veamos…Tenia cabello negro y ojos rojos….-

Lucy paró en seco.

-Era un poco más alto que yo y vestía todo de negro, también su brazos derecho estaba vendado…pero cuando lo ataque tuve la posibilidad de ver que había detrás de las vendas…era un brazo con escamas…como si fuera el de un dragón.-

Al ir escuchándolo la maga no puedo hacer más que temblar, escuchaba lejos el resto de las conversación de los tres magos. _"No…no puede ser…"_ Pensaba mientras no dejaba de temblar, aquello que había oído de Natsu…aquella persona de negro.

…_**Era la misma que había visto ella en su sueño…**_

-…Lucy-san? Esta bien?- la voz de Wendy hizo que saliera de ese pensamiento.

Igualmente todos voltearon a mirarla.

-Que sucede Lucy?- Erza fue la promotora de la pregunta, viéndola un tanto preocupada.

Ella reaccionó por unos segundos siendo presa de las miradas de todos, tan solo suspiró y abriendo los ojos les sonríe sin aparentar lo que tenía antes: Miedo.

-Ahh jajaja no se preocupen estoy bien!-ríe un poco nerviosa- Solo me sorprendí por que le estaban hablando es todo...no pasa nada..-

-Ya veo…-Volvió a tener la palabra Erza- Sigamos entonces…debemos encontrarnos con el cliente antes de que anochezca.-

Con esa orden todos retomaron el camino, pero la maga celestial iba ahora con la mirada baja, pensando una y otra vez que no había nada de que preocuparse….

"_No pasa nada…No pasa nada…"_

* * *

El equipo llegó a una lujosa mansión en el centro de la ciudad, siendo recibidos por un joven mayordomo que les permitió entrar y les guio hasta un salón en donde tomaron asiento. Happy y Charle fueron dejados en una habitación para que el neko azul pudiera descansar. Los demás se quedaron en el salón observando los lujos en los cuadros de las paredes y los muebles.

-Esperen aquí por favor- les pidió el joven- Virgilia-sama vendrá en unos momentos…-Dicho esto se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Vaya…quien diría que la persona que puso el trabajo tendría todo este dinero…-Gray no dejaba de mirar los alrededores.-

-Mmm~ aquí hay algo extraño…-intervino Lucy- No sienten que el ambiente esta algo pesado?-

Erza la miró, luego vio a los demás.-Concuerdo con Lucy, además de que ese chico…no me sorprendería si fuera un…-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió y el joven mayordomo dejó pasar a alguien. Entrando al salón aparecía una joven de quizás, la altura de Erza o un poco más alta, Su cabello blanco estaba suelto y caía hasta sus hombros para luego dejar notar en ella un hermoso vestido negro. Con solo ver el color Natsu se mostro molestó al recordar a aquel hombre contra el que luchó pero luego notó, mirándola más de cerca, que la joven tenía un vendaje en su brazo derecho, iba desde la muñeca hasta el hombro. Esto le sorprendió y le siguió con la mirada hasta que ella abrió los ojos, sin poder creerlo se encontró con una mirada verde claro…quizás la más impresionante…y hermosa...que pudo haber visto en su vida.

-Sean bienvenidos magos de Fairy Tail…-los demás se sorprendieron cuando ella reconoció el gremio sin siquiera ellos presentarse.- Mi nombre es Virgilia y soy quien les encomendó el trabajo de detener al dragón que amenaza con atacar este pueblo.- estando sentada, Hizo una reverencia.- Les contaré entonces la razón por la cual pedí que vinieran….-

Todos le miraron un tanto sorprendidos, sin mencionar confusos. Pero aun así mantuvieron silencio para poder escuchar lo que la chica tenía que contarles…Virgilia suspiró.

-Nosotros nunca sospechamos de que los desastres que se estaban ocasionando en los alrededores del pueblo fuera ocasionados por una criatura de tal magnitud, tan solo ignorábamos el hecho diciendo que eran algunos cambios drásticos en el clima o desastres naturales que se presentaban sin razón…-Cerró los ojos.- Pero no fue así…hace unas semanas lo vimos, alzando vuelo sobre el pueblo…aterrizando sobre algunas casas cercanas y causando pánico donde fuera… Ya ahora no se notan sus desastres, pero es por que la gente no se atreve a salir a las calles…Sin embargo, hace unos días escuchamos algo provenir del dragón mientras volaba…-Abrió los ojos dejando mostrar nuevamente su color esmeralda.

Natsu y Wendy quedaron petrificados, sintiendo como esa mirada penetrante iba directo a ello.

-"Tráiganlos a mi…los quiero a ellos…Traigan a los DragonSlayers lo más rápido posible…"-

Ambos reaccionaron y al tiempo se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Tu también lo escuchaste?!- un confundido y desesperado Natsu le preguntó a una fría Virgilia, esta solo le miró escéptica.-…Hoy solo Wendy y yo pudimos escucharlo…Como fue que tu también?!-

-Si le preguntas a cualquiera en el pueblo te dirán lo mismo…quizás hoy solo ustedes pudieron oírlo ya que el dragón solo quiso comunicarse con ustedes…-Ella le miró directamente, el solo retrocedió.- Es así o me equivoco? Dragón de fuego..?-

La sorpresa de todos nuevamente no se hizo esperar, mientras que Natsu no sabía como sentirse bajo aquella mirada, si confuso…o intimidado. Simplemente bufó y se sentó mirando hacia otra dirección de mala gana _"el que sea bonita no le da derecho a tratarme así!"_ Pensó.

Virgilia volteo la mirada hacia Wendy, viéndola ahora de una manera más amable.-Tenía usted algo que decirme señorita Marvell…?-

-Huh? Ah…no…-Dijo ella en un susurro, volviendo a sentarse.-

-Ya veo.-continuó ella.- Estoy segura de que esta noche…el dragón aparecerá, por eso les pido por favor, detengan al dragón…-hizo una nueva reverencia, para luego levantarse de su asiento.- Mientras tanto, serán nuestros invitados, preparamos una habitación para ustedes así que siéntanse como en casa…Lancelot…-llamó al chico de traje, este se acercó a ella.- Mi compañero les guiará hasta su cuarto…Si me disculpan, hay algo que debo hacer…-

-Un momento.-Intervino Erza haciendo que la otra se detuviera.- Puedo preguntarle como supo quienes éramos? Muy bien pudo haber esperado a otro gremio…o solo pensaba que vendríamos nosotros…? Disculpe mi imprudencia...pero me parece sospechoso de su parte.-

Virgilia no pudo evitar quedarse callada por varios segundos, luego, escucharon una pequeña risa proviniendo se ella. Voltea viéndoles a todos y…observando detenidamente a la Clase S, sus ojos brillaron un poco.

-No entiendo como puede sospechar de un compañero mago que busca una simple ayuda para algo que no puede combatir…Scarlet-sama…-Ella sonríe- Así es, esta casa es solo para magos…pero nuestro poder no es lo suficiente para derrotar a un dra…perdón…a una "bestia" así...-

Natsu volvió a mirarle con rabia contenida, pero al recibir la mirada escéptica de la chica tuvo que desviarla de nuevo.

Virgilia volvió a sonreír.-Me alegra que lo entiendan…ahora…dejen que Lancelot les lleve a su habitación, con su permiso…-

* * *

Cerrando la puerta, la dueña de la casa se adentro ahora por un sin numero de pasillos que poco a poco iban perdiendo iluminación, para al final llegar hasta una puerta de metal, estando esta entreabierta. Ella termino de abrirla y entró, asegurándose de que luego estaba bien cerrada.

-Señor…-Virgilia volteó hacia la habitación para encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos que miraban hacia la puerta.- Vine para informarle que Fairy Tail esta aquí, ellos serán los encargados del trabajo que enviamos…-

El hombre suspiró, cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia la ventana.-Los DragonSlayers?-

-Son dos.- respondió ella –Wendy Marvell y Natsu Dragneel…-volvió a quedarse en silencio por segundos.- ¿Decepcionado?

La risa de él se hizo escuchar.-Todo lo contrario…Me gustaría ver como derrotan a ese dragón, aunque…Dado el hecho de que sobrevivieron a Acnologia, no me sorprendería…-Ahora el callado fue el.- Retírate, pueden sospechar si no te ven por mucho tiempo…-

Virgilia hizo una reverencia.-Como ordene…-Dicho esto abrió la puerta, apunto de irse.

-Virgilia…-El hombre le llamó, haciendo que ambos cruzaran miradas. Este sonrió.- Gracias…-

Ahora ella sonríe.-Pero que dice? Usted me salvó aquella vez…desde entonces decidí que no importara a donde fuera, yo siempre le seguiría…-con esas palabras se retiro.

Cuando aquel hombre se quedó solo, permaneció observando por la ventana hacia el pueblo y, recordando ciertas cosas echó una mirada a su brazo derecho.

Parte de las vendas estaban algo quemadas dejando ver la escamosa piel de color negra, Sonrió.

-Dragneel…eh?-

* * *

El equipo de Fairy Tail ya estaba instalado en una habitación, la cual era bastante cómoda, tenía un buen amueblado y varias camas, también una mesa y un sofá donde algunos se sentaron. No había más que hacer si no malgastar el tiempo hasta esperar a que pasara algo en el pueblo o quizás en sus alrededores. Así que, mientras Happy y Charle dormían, Lucy Wendy y Erza tenían un partido de cartas mientras Gray estaba sentado en el sofá tratando de descansar un poco los ojos.

Natsu estaba mirando hacia la ventana, no se había movido de ahí desde que llegaron a la habitación…Mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hoy, solo suspiró.

-Hm? Natsu-san? Que sucede? –Wendy notó aquel suspiro y giró a mirarle.

-Déjalo Wendy, de seguro esta molesto por que una chica le callo la boca…-Gray trato de provocarlo con ese comentario, pero el otro ni se inmutó.

-decías algo Gray?.-Mencionó Erza mirándole con cierto recelo.

-Ugh…no nada…-Ahora había sido a el al que le callaban la boca.-Pero debo admitir que has estado raro desde que te encontramos…o debería decir desde que llegamos.-se levantó y le miró, sabiendo que el otro desde el reflejo de la ventana le regresaba la mirada.- No has hecho otra cosa más que andar en las nubes! Sé que te pones serio con temas como estos pero ya es ridícula tu seriedad! Deberías estar más emocionado o algo! No has pensado en la posibilidad de que el dragón que estemos buscando sea…-

-No es Igneel…-Susurró, sorprendiéndolos a todos-…Lo hubiera reconocido apenas llegamos…-

-Pero…-

-Si lo que dijo esa chica es cierto, el aroma del dragón seguiría aquí, lo único que sentimos Wendy y yo fue una voz...y esa NO era su voz…-Gira a mirada para verles, dijo serio, y algo apagado-…no es él…-

Todos le vieron preocupados, pero el al notar esa lastima que había en sus ojos volvió a mirara hacia la ventana, odiaba cuando esas cosas pasaban. Lucy lo notó, quiso levantarse y decirle algo, quizás para levantar un poco sus ánimos, pero sentía que seria inútil o que él no lo notaria.

-Que me dices tu Wendy? Sentiste algo parecido?- le pregunto ella a la pequeña maga.

-No.-negó esta.- ..No sentí nada parecido a Grandeeney, ni su aroma…ni su voz…si es un dragón entonces es completamente distinto.-

-Que me dicen de Metalicana, el dragón de Gajeel.- Gray volvió a tomar la palabra.- Podría ser él?

-No lo sabemos…Ahora que lo pienso, por que no vino con nosotros? Este trabajo hubiera podido interesarle.-Preguntó Erza, puesto que no le había notado cuando salieron del gremio.

-Nah…-bufó Gray- esta en Oak en un trabajo con Juvia...dijo que era una tarea que solo podían hacer los dos.-

-Sea lo que sea, tenemos que estar listos o no?...es un dragón de lo que estamos hablando…-Intervino Lucy, sorprendiéndolos a todos.- Será acaso…Acnologia…?-

El equipo completo bajó la mirada al pensar en aquella posibilidad, si fuera cierto ¿La aldea seria destruida? No…¿Qué pasaría si no pudieran derrotarlo?.

"_Tráiganlos a mi…"_

Natsu y Wendy quedaron en shock...estaban volviendo a escucharlo.

"_Los quiero a ellos…"_

Natsu abre de inmediato la ventana y saltó por ella.-Aquí viene…!-

Los demás se acercaron hacia la ventana al verle salir por ella.

-Viene?! Pero como?!- Preguntó Lucy desde la habitación, el solo la miró, con la mirada pudo entenderlo.

-Lo escucho….escucho esa voz…-Wendy llamó la atención de los demás- Se acerca…-

"_Traigan a los DragonSlayers ante mi…"_

El Rugido del dragón se escucho en todo el pueblo, todos los habitantes cubriéndose los oídos comenzaban a huir de sus casas mientras el ensordecedor sonido se hacia cada vez mayor…

"_Y entonces…Solo uno sobrevivirá"._

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Bueno! OwO**_

_Aquí__ acaba la cosa...les gustó? no les gustó? dejen comentario por favor (asi sea de anónimo hey! o)_

_Para quienes me dejaron comentario, Muchas Gracias y todos ganan premio..ven que el personaje misterioso estaba facil? owo_

**_Acompañamiento musical:_**

**Fairy Tail OST y BlazBlue Ost** (altamente recomendables)_  
_

Gracias una vez más a Fairy Tail Latino por los ánimos...hago todo lo que puedo y espero que a muchos les guste owo

Nos vemos en el cap 4...la cosa se pone buena

_Atte:_

_MemoriesOfRhapsody._


	4. Capitulo 4

Por dios! necesito café!** Café!** *cae al suelo fatigada*

Hola amigos y bienvenidos sean a este nuevo capitulo de este Fic, me siento un poco orgullosa de mi misma por seguir superando mi limite de paginas en estos capítulos sin embargo me siento algo cansada y mal puesto que este cap debía tenerlo listo para el viernes!...ya saben para concordar con el manga, el anime y todas estas cosas.

Aquí veremos un par de cosas nuevas! y luego vendrá lo mejor! OwO comencemos!

**Disclaimer:** Repito..Fairy Tail** NO** me pertenece, a excepción de mis personajes.** TODO** le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Reto, Victoria y Pérdida.**

"_Sus alas marcarán el inicio de la destrucción…El rugido que se oye en el cielo anunciará el final que ellos traerán a la tierra…"_

"_Son solo traidores…criaturas en las que confiamos y que terminaron devorándonos…"_

"_Por eso…antes de que se repita…tenemos que…"_

Un nuevo rugido hizo que abriera sus ojos rojos y observó la hermosa pero temida silueta que aterrizaba ahora en el pueblo. Una enrome criatura azulada de larga cola y extensas alas…notó también sus afilados cuernos y colmillos. Justo al aterrizar se sintió una brisa helada que él sintió provocando que cerrara sus ojos, y simplemente suspiró.

-Lo siento…yo no tenía pensado usarte para esto…-Susurró cuando comienza a escuchar las primeras explosiones ocasionadas por la recién iniciada batalla.-Pero debes entender que es la única forma…-sonríe- Tranquila…no es la ultima vez que nos veamos…y si fallas…-Cerró su puño con fuerza haciendo que sangre brotara de su mano-…

-"No dejaré que tu sacrificio sea en vano…Todo sea...Por el bien de esta era…"-

* * *

Las personas huían desesperadas, los rugidos de la bestia ahora venían acompañados de ráfagas heladas y los cinco magos trataban de defenderse de aquella amenaza de ataque…o más bien...de aquel "Saludo de bienvenida". Azotando su cola contra el suelo fue como hizo que se separaran cada uno en una dirección.

La primera en atacar fue Erza, revistiendo La _**"**__**Lightning Empress Armor"**_ dio un salto e hizo aparecer la lanza de rayos en su mano. Cayó justo sobre el dragón clavándole el filo de la lanza, los relámpagos rodearon su armadura y el arma.

-_**Thunder Storm!**_- Esta vez lo rayos rodearon por completo el cuerpo del dragón, este soltó de nuevo un rugido, obviamente demostrando dolor. La maga sonríe orgullosa, pero luego, recibiendo la mirada intensa de la criatura cambia su mirada…su shock fue más aún cuando notó que su arma se congelaba y se hacia pedazos. Luego, mirando sus pies supo que era...la estaba congelando.

Sus compañeros le llamaron por su nombre varias veces, ella trató de moverse o de usar otra arma para liberarse, pero no podía ni siquiera cambiar de armadura…era como si el hielo al mismo tiempo absorbiera su poder. El hielo estuvo apunto de cubrirla por completo, Hasta que uno de los puños de fuego de Natsu impactó contra este quebrándolo de inmediato para así rápidamente saltar y alejarse del dragón.

-Je…Gracias Natsu…-Luego, Erza pudo cambiar a la _**"Black Wing Armor"**_ tomando posición de ataque- No creo que podamos seguir mucho tiempo así…-

-Olvida los planes y agradéceme cuando lo hayamos derrotado!-Natsu de inmediato preparó otro puño de fuego y corrió en dirección al dragón.

-No! Espera! Necesitamos un plan!...-Trató de detenerle la pelirroja.

Pero era tarde, pues el DragonSlayer ya se encontraba esquivando los ataques contrarios y dando un gran salto se preparó para atacar.

-Te tengo!...Huh?!-sin embargo antes de poder conectar su ataque contra el dragón, este le respondió azotando su cola contra el. Haciéndole chocar contra los edificios más cercanos.

-NATSU!- Todos gritaron su nombre al verlo contra la pared, luego caer al suelo.

Logró salir de los escombros y se apoyó de una pared destruida para poder permanecer de pie y observó al dragón de forma desafiante, este también le observo con sus brillantes orbes. Pero no duró por mucho ya que Natsu terminó cayendo de rodillas comenzando a jadear cansado…ante ello Happy y Charle volaron hacia el gritando su nombre.

-Natsu!-Lucy estuvo apunto de ir hacia le también, pero fue detenida por Gray quien evito que ambos terminaran aplastados por el dragón.-Tenemos que hacer algo!-

-No te precipites! Lo primero que necesitamos en un plan…-Al decirle aquello observó al dragón con detenimiento- Usa ataques de hielo…tks-chasqueó los dientes- maldición…mis técnicas solo serian inútiles contra él…-

-debe haber una forma en la que podamos detenerlo…-Wendy reaccionó en ese momento-Lo tengo! Detengamos sus movimientos en lo que podamos! Solo así lograremos dar en un punto indicado…-

-Buena idea! Alguien en contra?-

-Solo háganlo antes de que me maten aquí!-

Todos voltearon al escuchar esa voz, Natsu había salido de un último ataque gracias a Happy y ahora seguía evitando unos cuantos.

-Hecho! Primero concentrémonos en bloquear sus movimientos!- Ordenó Erza.

-Déjamelo a mí- Lucy corrió de inmediato hasta estar en una distancia prudente del dragón y, esquivando unos últimos escombros que esta había lanzado, sacó una de sus llaves.- Abre ahora! Puerta de la Doncella! _**Virgo!**_-

De círculo mágico formado en el suelo, salió de un salto la espíritu celestial y en vista de que unos escombros se acercaban para atacarlos, usó movimientos circulares y con sus cadenas le fue fácil destruirlos al cortarlos por la mitad.

-Bien hecho Virgo!- Le felicitó su dueña

-Entonces…-Respondió la Sirvienta- es hora del castigo?

-Que NO!- gritó Lucy, señalando ahora al dragón.- Sabes que hacer no?

-Déjemelo a mi Princesa…-Virgo se arrodilló y puso ambas manos en el suelo, varios círculos mágicos aparecieron debajo del dragón- _**Spica Hole!**_-

De aquellos círculos se formaron grandes agujeros que hicieron que la criatura perdiera estabilidad y parte de su cuerpo cayó sobre dichos agujeros. Volvió a soltar un rugido y se preparó para alzar vuelo, pero algo se lo impedía, sus alas y los agujeros en los que había caído la mayor parte de su cuerpo ahora estaban cubiertos con hielo. Detrás de él estaba Gray con ambas manos en el suelo y todo alrededor de el congelado.

Este sonríe.-Je…aun si sabes manejar el hielo hay trucos que pueden dejarte fuera de combate…-

Titania consideró eso una señal y alzó vuelo, estando justo sobre el dragón empuño su espada apuntando a su cola.- Ahora!..._**Kureha...Gessen!**_-Dos movimientos de su espada bastaron para formar un corte en cruz, para luego ver la cola del dragón caer mientras este soltaba un potente y dolorosa alarido.- Su turno…Natsu! Wendy!-

Con aquella señal, ambos DragonSalyer se colocaron frente al dragón mientras este volvía a rugir, esta ves cerca de ellos.

-No escaparas…-El chico sonrió.- Lista Wendy?-

-Lista!-

_**-**__**Karyū no…-**_

_**-Tenryū no…-**_

_**-Hōkō!-**_

Ambas técnicas de rugido fueron lanzadas simultáneamente impactando contra el dragón, formándose así una gran explosión.

* * *

A las afueras de la cuidad, apartados de la batalla y observando la recién comenzada destrucción, Lancelot desvió la mirada hacia su dueña cuando esta gritó de dolor.

-…Virgilia-sama! Se encuentra bien?- trató de llamarla, pero fue detenido por un voz.

-Detente…-dijo él- vas a desconcentrarla…-

El joven mira al sujeto con desprecio.- Que quiere que haga entonces? Espera a que me quede como si nada mientras la veo en ese estado?! Le queda algo de sentido común para ver como esta loca idea la ha hecho sufrir?!-

El hombre se acercó rápidamente a Lancelot y este se petrificó al ver ahora como el otro, estaba justo frente a él tomándole del cuello con su brazo derecho, vendando ahora completamente, pero eso no le evitaba sentir las alargadas uñas sobre su cuello, un movimiento más y seria todo para el.

Él sonríe.-No te hagas Lancelot…no entiendo como puedes estar asustado si tu no puedes morir…-

Tragó saliva.-Yo no he vivido tanto como usted…Así que no me sorprendería que supiera la forma de como matarme…-

-Jm!...solo por ese halago te perdono…pero no te atrevas a decir que no me preocupo por Virgilia-Su mirada se tornó más seria-…podrá ser tu dueña…pero yo estuve en su vida mucho antes que tu…grábate eso…caballero…-

Lancelot chasqueó los dientes frustrado, pero sintiéndose un poco más calmado cuando dejó de ser amenazado. Giró la vista para ver como estaba su dueña. Virgilia se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, justo sobre un circulo mágico, con ambas manos juntas y los ojos cerrados, parte de su cuerpo de llenaba de heridas y junto a ella había una bolsa color negra, pero parecía tener manchas de sangre. No llevaba el vendaje de su brazo dejando ver desde su hombro hasta su mano una marca de un dragón que rodeaba todo su brazo, pero donde llegaba la cabeza, parecía estar atravesada por dos espadas.

-Se lo duro que debe ser para ella…-Lancelot miró al otro mientras seguía hablando- Después de todo…Zaphire no fue un dragón fácil de derrotar –Sonríe- No por nada se le conoció hace mucho como el "Cero Absoluto" y luchaba incluso a la par de la misma Grandeeney…Es una pena que le esté dando tantos problemas al hijo de Igneel…-Observa nuevamente al lugar donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla.-No alcancé a ver que tan bueno era...-

-Si Virgilia-sama…perdón es decir…si ese dragón…Zaphire...gana, quiere decir que fallamos en el plan?- Le interrumpe el más joven mirándole con recelo-

-Te equivocas, el plan es saber que tan fuertes son los DragonSlayer de Fairy Tail para nuestro objetivo…en especial el hijo de Igneel…-El otro hizo una pausa- sea como sea que termine esto...obtendremos lo que necesitamos…ya veras…-

* * *

Natsu y Wendy retrocedieron cuando el humo de la explosión de dispersó y eran sorprendidos por un par de ojos brillantes que les miraban con ira contenida…Los otros no podían creerlo, el dragón seguía como si nada.

-Pero como fue que…imposible, sellamos todos sus movimientos, no es posible que pueda seguir en pie…-Gray también retrocedió. Viendo como parecía no tener herida alguna.

-No tenía forma de salir ileso de ese ataque…-Erza notó luego como algo se movía en el suelo, sus ojos e abrieron cual platos al ver que la cola estaba intacta, luego de ella haberla cortado- Imposible!-

Happy y Charle estaban junto a Lucy y los tres estaban atónitos, sin decir ninguna palabra, simplemente temblaban. El dragón azul volvió a responderles con un nuevo rugido, siendo esta tan fuerte que ambos DragonSalyer retrocedieran y salieran expulsados hasta chocar contra una pared, los exceed gritaron el nombre de sus respectivos compañeros mientras estos trataban de levantarse.

-Natsu! Wendy!- Lucy les llamó también, trató de ir hacia ellos pero algo la detuvo, mirando hacia abajo notó que ambas piernas estaban congeladas- Que es esto…?!-

Gray y Erza también lo notaron, trataron de zafarse de aquella trampa pero era imposible, incluso para Gray, quien trataba de hacer algo para evitar que el hielo siguiera subiendo. Cuando Natsu reaccionó, notó que Wendy estaba algo mareada puesto que se había golpeado la cabeza, le llamó para despertarla pero giró la mirada viendo ahora a mirada amenazante del dragón, se levantó y se colocó enfrente de Wendy para protegerla, el dragón ruge justo frente a él y se prepara ara atacar, los demás le llaman alertándole de lo que pasará, Natsu solo puede esperar el ataque para poder contrarrestarlo y al final…

…se siente un profundo silencio….el ataque nunca llegó.

-….Que sucedió?, Por que no atacó?- Pregunta Happy, en medio de las miradas incrédulas de los demás.

Charle afila un poco la mirada –Ah! Miren! –señala al dragón –Hay alguien ahí, justo frente a ellos!-

Todos alcanzaron a observar, pero de entre ellos….Lucy abrió los ojos cual par de platos al ver la figura que estaba justo entre el dragón y Natsu.

Cabello negro…mirada carmesí, vestimentas negras y un brazo vendado que su compañero había indicado que era la garra de un dragón…no cabía duda…era El…

Por su parte, Salamander estaba más que estupefacto, él no había podido hacer nada contra aquel dragón de hielo, y de pronto aquel con el que se había enfrentado, aparece de pronto y hace que se detenga? Pudo ver entonces como el otro alzaba el brazo vendado, extendiéndolo hacia el dragón, luego de uno segundos…vio como la criatura bajaba la cabeza y se acercaba al sujeto, para que este pudiera acariciarle…

-…No puedo creerlo…acaso lo esta…-Erza no pudo terminar la pregunta, puesto que Gray se le había adelantado.-

-Domando?...-El mago de hielo hizo una pausa.- Como es eso posible…?-

Todos estaban impresionados, especialmente Natsu…Pero su impresión pasó a ser ira cuando vio como aquel sujeto desviaba la mirada para verle desde atrás y…sonreía…

Su orgullo no podía estar más pisoteado…y su rabia no podía haber aumentado más. Apretó ambos puños y de inmediato fuego salió de ellos, esto no le borró la sonrisa al hombre, lo que pudo borrársela fue ver como del mismo fuego, notaba descargas eléctricas aparecían también.

-Te atreves a aparecerte de la nada, luego de los problemas que nos ocasionaste a Happy y a mi…y tratas de decirme con esto que soy un simple fallo como DragonSlayer…?-Susurró, para luego mirarle con infinito despreció- Que NO SE HACER MI TRABAJO?!-Para sorpresa de todos, pronto su cuerpo estuvo revestido con llamas y rayos.-…hazte a un lado…voy a demostrarte lo bien que derroto a esa cosa…-le sonríe con una mirada desafiante- Me voy a divertir cuando vuelva a quitarte esa mueca del rostro tan confianzuda que tienes…-

Wendy había alcanzado a reaccionar en ese momento para escuchar las palabras del pelirosa, y de observar al hombre vestido de negro que estaba frente a ellos. Los demás notaron incluso que en el momento en que las llamas aparecieron, el hielo a sus pies comenzaba a derretirse.

Aquel hombre le sonríe.-Demuéstramelo entonces…Dragón de fuego…-Dicho esto apartó la mano de la criatura y desapareció.

Cuando el dragón dejó de sentirse calmado, volvió a extender sus alas y volver a rugir haciendo que se escuchara en todo el pueblo y sus alrededores.

Natsu se colocó en posición y sonríe ante la mirada iracunda del dragón.-Voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras…-

Imitando al dragón, en medio de un grito de batalla Salamander se lanzo contra él. Pues la batalla aún no había terminado.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**__**Chicos y chicas! Les presento a _**Zaphire, el Dragón de Hielo.**_

_******Zaphire:**_ Fue uno de los dragones elementales que vivió desde hace más de 400 años y fue uno de los primeros opositores a la coexistencia con los humanos, las personas le apodaban el "Cero Absoluto", puesto que al momento de la batalla, con solo tocar el suelo era capaz de congelar a un ejercito de más de mil hombres. Junto con Grandeeney, era uno de los dragones más sabios que existían. Murió por razones desconocidas.

Si si si ya se que me estarán diciendo: "pero si murió como están luchando contra el"? Pos esperen se al próximo capitulo!

Como todos, espero que les haya gustado y esperen que habrá mucho más owo

Gracias adicionales a Fairy Tail Latino por apoyarme mucho o

Nos vemos en un nuevo capitulo.

_Atte:_

_MemoriesOfRhapsody._


End file.
